Ron's a prat! An HP fanfic
by gisella89
Summary: Won won's so intertwined with Lavender at breakfast, and Hermione runs away in tears. Where is she? Harry searches around the castle to find hermione, and when he does... A short HP/HG fanfic one shot fluff thing. Enjoy!


**herloe! This is just a short half hour one shot, so it ain't da greatest! For everyone who supports harry and hermione, listen to this! **

**J.K rowling admits that she would have shipped harry and hermione, and that she only paired up ron and hermione because of her original drafts! She also says Hermy and Ron would have need relationship counceling! OMG! Search it up if you don't believe meh!**

**K here it goes!**

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall, chatting. Hermione yawned loudly as she didn't get much sleep. Hermione froze, and her jaw tightened. Sitting in Harry and Hermione's usual spots were Ron and Lavender, wrapped together tightly. "Pardon me Harry," Hermione said, her voice shaky like she was trying to control it "I'm suddenly not hungry." "Wait!" Harry called out after her, and she walked off unnaturally fast. "Ugh..." He muttered to himself "Would those two just stop snogging a minuet so Hermione could eat?"

He walked up to the table, shaking his head at the ginger, who didn't see Harry, as he was too... erm... busy. "Excuse me, guys" Harry said testily, reaching over his friend's head. Ron gave him a wave of recognition but didn't actually look at Harry. He was too engrossed to break apart. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny who was sitting opposite the two, and she gave him an exasperated shake of the head. He took some pastries and muffins in his hand, as many as he could carry, and he walked back to the stone stair case. Where could Hermione be?

He knew Hermione very well, and when in doubt, the library! But would she actually be in the library when she was feeling hurt? Or would she be in the common room, or the lavatory like she had done the first year, or in a deserted classroom? Or maybe down in the grounds at Hagrid's, or in the kitchen for food?

Sometimes Hogwarts castle was infuriating.

He decided to go to the library first, but she wasn't there so he next went to the common room, and asked if anyone had seen her. No one had. He checked in the lavatory, but heard no sobbing, nor at the kitchen. He checked the classrooms as he ran down the stairs. He got many a confused look because of the muffins and pastries in his arms. He ran out into the grounds and in the direction of Hagrid's hut. "Hi Harry!" Two voices came in unison "Hi fred, Hi george" Harry said hurriedly to the twins "Gotta run!"

The red haired twins shrugged and went back to the game of gob-stones they were playing with Lee Jordan. He reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door. "It's Harry! Is Hermione there?" Harry asked the door. "C'mon Hagrid open up, I know you're in there, I see smoke coming from your chimney!"

Hagrid opened up, and Harry saw hermione sitting at the table, red eyes, her face wet and tear-streaked. Harry said 'Hi' to Hagrid and rushed over to Hermione. Hagrid got a large plate out of his cupboard and put it on the table. Harry dropped the food on it and sighed with relief. His arms had almost seized up in that position. "Harry! Hermione's bin feelin' a bit touchy lately..." Hagrid said worriedly "I've bin helpin' 'er through, though"

Harry got onto the chair next to her and patted her on the back some. He evidently wasn't very good at this sort of thing. "Harry..." She muttered, and she broke back out into tears. "I brought you breakfast," He offered. She took one and managed a small smile. "Thanks" She said, taking a bite and hugging him. He was surprised at her sudden action, but he hugged her back less awkwardly.

Then it hit her.

Why did she like Ron? He's such a prick, she thought, but Harry's so nice, and he actually tries! She felt it in her heart, Ron wasn't for her, and she all in a moment stopped liking the red head. She liked Harry.

Then it hit him.

Hermione had been with him all those years. Sure she could be stubborn, but she could be really very nice. And she needed him right now. Ginny had a boyfriend any way, and all in a moment stopped liking the red head. He liked Hermione.

The two looked at each other for a moment, each thinking the same thing. 'Should I kiss them?'

They both had the same idea...

They kissed each other, something both of them had secretly, unconsiously wanted to do since third year. Hagrid looked astounded. He never thought those two could have liked each other! He thought Hermione liked Ron and Harry liked Ginny... how long had this been going on?! Hagrid tried to look away and hide himself, which didn't quite work. Harry and Hermione broke apart. "Thank you Harry, for being there when Ron wasn't."


End file.
